


Incognito

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Original Character:- 'Mac' McDonald, Original Character:- Donnie, Possessive Jensen, Rich Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jensen is a rich TV producer, who's no longer happy with his lifestyle . He's also an Alpha in search of his mate.





	1. Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about TV productions nor Alpha/Omega relationships, but here goes nevertheless. lol. 
> 
> I just want to add that I've slightly altered some of the real people's names, excluding the J's themselves-Steven 'Hamell' instead of 'Amell', for example. Geoff in stead of Jeff, Jared's brother etc.

Jensen slouched back in his ergonomic office chair, the panorama of scintillating skyscrapers laid out before him via the floor to ceiling windows doing nothing to relieve his boredom.

Head of 'TeleView Enterprises', a wealthy man in his own right, Jensen was growing steadily dissatisfied with his job and life in general.  
The network was doing great, the shows he'd produced were for the most part immediate successes, bringing in millions of dollars from the sale of advertising spaces.

 

With a tired sigh, he pushed up from his seat, sauntered into the adjoining bathroom and took a long-overdue piss.  
Zipping up his pants, he studied his image in the wall to wall mirror.

A handsome face, or so he'd been told by those who'd continually complimented him on his good looks since he was a young teen.  
But Jensen wasn't particularly vain.  
He considered his looks as part and parcel of all the privileges he'd received by being born into a rich family of entrepreneurs.

Added to all the rest, Jensen was also an Alpha, a member of the top tier of humans.  
However at twenty-seven years of age, he still had to find a life partner, someone who would merge with his soul and fill up the empty parts of his essence.

 

The click of the outer door drew him from his reverie, and giving himself one last glance in the mirror, he exited the bathroom.

“Jensen. Thought you'd run off somewhere,“ a bright, breezy voice said.

The young man emitted a huff.  
“Yeah. One day you'll walk in here and I'll have disappeared, but today's not that day,“ he grunted.  
“What have you got for me, Donnie? Another set of fucking papers to sign?”

“Right on the button, boss,” Donatella grinned. “But there's a cherry on the cake. A script just arrived for a new show, and from a quick look through the pitch, it could be a winner.”

 

She placed the papers to be signed on the desk, waiting patiently as Jensen scrawled his signature on each one.  
“You not even gonna give them a glance before signing?”  
“Nope, “ Jensen replied. “As my Beta and best friend, I trust you implicitly, Donnie.”

The pretty woman harrumphed, but she couldn't hide the mote of pleasure his words gave her.  
“Alrighty then, I'll get rid of these and leave you the script.”

“This show got a name?” Jensen asked.

“Yep. Tentatively 'Supernatural'.”  
“Kinda ordinary,” Jensen commented, unimpressed.

“Don't judge a book by the cover, Jen. The idea's interesting,” Donnie said, leaving him on his own to look through the concept material.

For the next half-hour, Jensen's boredom left him as he read through the pilot script and browsed the rest of the stuff.

Donnie was right. He could see such a show having a wide appeal to viewers.  
Two brothers, a wrecked family, tensions galore and a new monster mystery each week.  
The siblings road-tripped around the USA in a 1967 Chevy Impala, no less!

On impulse, he called Donnie back in.  
“I'm kinda busy right now, Jen. Can't it wait?” she asked peeking around the door.

“No. Come on in. I want you to call this guy back. What's his name? “  
“Kripke, “ she volunteered.  
“Right,“ Jensen nodded. “Tell him to get a set of scripts written. We're gonna pick it up.”

“Made a good impression? Told you!” she grinned.  
“Okay, don't rub it it. I know you're awesome, Donnie.”

He came around the desk and pulled her into his arms. The kiss was deep and heartfelt. She wasn't and never would be his life-partner, but that didn't stop him from loving her nonetheless.

 

That night, lying in bed, a naked Donnie warm at his side, Jensen came to an unorthodox decision.  
He was certain Donnie would laugh out loud at him for even considering it, but when he got an idea in his head, there had never been anyone or anything capable of stopping him.

He slapped playfully at the pert ass peeking from between the silk sheets.  
“Ow!” Donnie yelped. “What was that for?”

“Remember that new show we discussed earlier?”  
“Can't we talk business tomorrow?“ she grumbled burrowing deeper into the covers.

“I'm gonna take the part of Dean Winchester.”

 

There was complete silence for a moment, before a peal of laughter echoed through the high-ceilinged bedroom.  
“What did you just say?” she snorted, pulling herself up and staring at him.

“You heard me. I'm fucking bored with sitting in that office all day. I'm bored with the golf, with the gym and with all I've been doing these past years. I need a change of pace and this is it.”

“Great idea, Jen, “ she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. “There's just one teensie, weensie, problem. You've never acted in your life, not even in a school play. Now you wanna take on one of the lead characters in a fledgling show. It's out of your league.”

“It's my show, my money, so I can do whatever I fucking want. As for the acting. How difficult can it be? Any ass-hole can stand up and say a couple of lines.”

Donnie's mouth fell open. “You're really serious about this?”

“Never been more!”

She sighed, but she was used to obeying her alpha and she immediately began to work out the best way to approach the idea.  
“Well, I suppose we can delay the production date, that'll give you some time to get in a few drama lessons. You gotta know it's not just about standing up in front of a camera and reciting lines. There's a lot more to acting than that.”

“Whatever,“ Jensen shrugged. “I'm a quick study.”

“Right, “ Donnie sighed. “We've got you for the older brother, Dean, so auditions are only gonna be open for the younger brother, Samuel Winchester. I'll get on it tomorrow. Now can we get back to sleep?”

But Jensen had other ideas and Donnie soon got with the program, any protests forgotten.

TBC


	2. Drama 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised by the good reception the first chapter got, so I'm posting a second. Hope you all enjoy. :)

Two days later, Jensen found himself reluctantly striding up the steps of a red brick building with the proud sign “McDonald's Dramatic Academy” bolted to a pillar at the side of the double doors.

“I'm here for a lesson,“ he said to the attractive girl at the reception, for once feeling completely out of his depth.  
She smiled, eyes raking his face and body without even trying to hide it.

Fuck, Jensen thought to himself. This seems more like the welcome to a brothel than a well-established acting school.

“Of course, Sir. Your name?" she chirped sweetly.  
“Jensen Ackles.”  
“Ah yes, Mr McDonald will be attending to you himself.

Her fingers danced across the computer keys. “I see you're signed in for the beginner's course. If you'll take a seat, I'll inform Mr McDonald of your arrival.”

 

There were very few things which made Jensen nervous, but he was seriously considering adding acting lessons to the list. Maybe Donnie was right. Playing Dean Winchester could be way out of his league.

 

“Ah, laddie!”  
A gruff voice boomed from the big-boned man who sauntered into the reception area.”You must be my new student.”

Jensen felt his mouth falling open.  
THIS was his drama teacher. A Scottish accent so thick you could cut it with a knife, a bushy red beard flecked with grey, and a tall but tubby body, more reminiscent of a truck driver than an actor.

The man wheezed and coughed as he came forward to shake Jensen's hand. “Well, you've got the looks, son, but I've seen better looking guys than you head back to momma, their tails between their legs, their acting career over before it's even begun.”

Jensen's nervousness disappeared as his pride came to the fore.  
“I'll not be 'heading back to momma',” he growled, piqued. “When I take something on, I usually master it.”

McDonald laughed. ”I like that, son. Feisty! Maybe you'll surprise me---- Jensen---or is it Mr Ackles?”  
“Jensen's fine.” The younger man bit out.

“Good, good,“ McDonald rumbled, clapping a hand on Jensen's shoulder.

Jensen almost took a step back in surprise. Few people had the balls to lay a finger on him without his express permission, yet even with all his eccentricity, the guy gave him good vibes.

 

McDonald ushered him into the classroom, an empty space with bits and pieces seemingly thrown around without rhyme nor reason.  
Whatever Jensen had been expecting, this was nothing like it. Yet he could feel a thrill of expectancy growing in him. This was the right way to go. 

With a new lightness in his step he lifted his gaze to to face his teacher, but gone was the blustering Scotsman.  
The guy before him seemed another person. Oh, the outward physical characteristics were still there, but the way McDonald held himself had morphed into a threatening stance, his eyes no longer twinkling and friendly, but cold and hard. An assassin's gaze.

And when he spoke, any sign of the Scottish accent had disappeared. “Welcome to the spider's web,” he said, his voice devoid of all emotion.

 

Jensen almost took a step back.  
“What the fuck,” he stuttered.

At his startled expression, McDonald guffawed. “Ah, laddie. That was fun! If you could see your face. Convincing was I?”

“Yeah, overkill, “ Jensen grunted, though impressed.

“That's what acting's all about, son. Getting into the character, thinking like him, being him, forgetting who you really are for those moments. If you can't do that then there's no way you can be a successful actor.  
Now, your secretary sent me a copy of the pilot script, and from what I can glean, this Dean Winchester is a character whose cocky attitude hides a pit of repressed emotion.”

His knowing gaze studied the young man before him.  
“I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say I believe you might have a lot in common with the character, Jensen.”

“You don't know anything about me,“ Jensen bit back.  
McDonald nodded. “No, I don't. Right then, let's get down to the basics. Lesson One!”  
tbc


	3. First Impressions

Jared Padalecki pushed through the swing doors onto the sun-spattered sidewalk.  
With long, slim, fingers he combed back the unruly chocolate bangs which insisted on falling over his forehead regardless of how often he pushed them back. 

He'd been to audition for one of the leads in a new show which TeleView Enterprises was putting into production.  
The part seemed to fit him to a tee. A younger brother, smart, stubborn, yet at the same time exuding an air of vulnerability. 

'Sam Winchester' had left his monster hunting family to go to college, but in the script for the pilot episode, parts of which he'd been given to read, his older brother Dean with whom he had a troubled relationship, comes for him and Sam gets dragged back into the life.

Jared, like so many others, had come to Hollywood with all the hopes and ambitions of the young. It had seemed a good idea at the time.  
In a world where humans were strictly divided into alpha, beta and omegas, the film industry was where unattached omegas like himself found most success.

Omegas tended to be artistic and creative, and there were plenty of career opportunities in and around the studios, even if not in acting itself.

He'd been sure of having performed well in this audition, and had actually felt a kind of symbiosis with the character as he acted out the scenes.  
But although Ron Davis, the casting director, had seemed sincerely satisfied with his effort, he'd merely given Jared the usual “We'll be in touch” spiel. 

Jared knew he was a decent actor.  
He'd had a few small but challenging parts in other shows, and both producers and directors had heaped compliments on him, but steady acting jobs were hard to come by and if he didn't get a break soon, he'd eventually have to head back home to Texas; find something else to do.  


Still, he'd keep hoping. The audition had gone well. Maybe this time he'd be lucky and get that all important phone call.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

“Fucking hell,” Jensen cursed, flopping down on his apartment's enormous couch. “That old Scottish douche-bag is worse than a slave-driver. All he needs is a whip and he'd be perfect in the part.”

“That bad, huh?“ Donnie said, unable to keep the hilarity from her voice.  
She could see Jensen had developed a soft spot for his drama teacher, but she held her tongue.

Jensen glared up at her from underneath his eyelashes. “You laughing at me, woman?”  
“I'd never dare laugh in the face of my alpha. I could be risking”

Jensen snaked out an arm and pulled her down beside him.  
“You could,“ he said. ”But for now I'll let you off with a kiss and a glass of whisky. I don't have a whit of energy left to get it myself.”

Donnie rolled her eyes, gave him a chaste kiss and went off to pour a glass of Johnny Walker Blue.

“I'm curious,” she said stretching out on the couch beside him. “I know acting can be stressful, but I didn't think it could tucker you out like this.”

“Remember when I said any ass-hole could stand up a recite a couple of lines? Well I was wrong. Apart from the actual acting technique, there's a butt-load of technical stuff to deal with too, how to stand on your mark, how to fall, how to throw a punch, avoid one, etc. etc. etc.”

 

Sipping at the excellent whisky with a satisfied puff, he laid a hand on Donnie's thigh, easing up the skirt to caress her smooth skin.  
”So, how's the show shaping up?” he asked. “They found someone to play the other Winchester?”

“As far as I know, they finished the auditions this afternoon. Seems there were a couple of final contenders for the part. The casting team were undecided right up to the end, but eventually they settled on a young actor, name of Steven Hamell.”

 

“Could you get a hold of the tapes? I'd like to have a look at them. If I'm gonna be acting with this guy, I want to get an idea of him. ”  
“No problem,“ Donnie shrugged. “I'll have them on your desk tomorrow morning.”

“What would I do without you, Donnie?” Jensen said.

“You'd be a grumpy, arrogant, puffed up, unapproachable, stinking rich, Alpha.”  
“I thought that's exactly what I was,“ he grinned, pulling her close, all tiredness forgotten.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Just as Donnie had promised, Jensen found a flash drive on his desk when he came into work, slightly later than his usual, next morning.  
Fixing himself a coffee, he inserted the memory stick into his lap-top and settled in to watch.

Steven Hamell was the last but one of the aspiring actors auditioning for the part.  
He was a dark-haired, handsome young man, with a good firm body. He read through the part with confidence and aplomb, and Jensen could understand why casting had decided on him.

Sipping at his coffee, he watched as the last aspiring “Sam Winchester' took the chair in front of the camera. He was the other actor who'd been under consideration along with Steven.

 

He was nothing like Hamell.  
This kid was tall, skinny, with unruly bangs that covered half his face. He seemed nervous, skittish, as he sat down and fiddled with the script he'd been handed.

Jensen practically knew the lines by heart, having gone over the pilot script with McDonald numerous times, but when this guy got over his initial nervousness and began to read, Jensen's attention was held completely by his rendering of 'Sam Winchester'. 

He managed to convey all the vulnerability, combined with the stubbornness and anger, the part called for.

Hamell had given a polished performance, no doubt, but this boy......Jensen glanced down at the name on the accompanying list Donnie had left alongside the memory stick,----Jared Padalecki.... had conveyed much more of Sam Winchester's feelings

 

Jensen turned back the tape to watch the two auditions again and found himself much preferring Padalecki's rendering. Then there was something about the kid that appealed to him.

He understood he wasn't an expert on this acting stuff, but he liked Padalecki for the part, far more than Hamell.

“Donnie. Get in here!” he yelled.  
“Jen?“ Donnie asked as she pushed open the door.

“Get in touch with casting and find me the big boss. I need to talk to him.”  
“What's going on?”

“I want the Padalecki kid in the role, not Hamell.”  
Donnie raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “I didn't know you were an expert on casting.”  
“Padalecki's better for the part. He's perfect.”

When Jensen was like this, Donnie knew better than to argue. She'd leave that 'delightful' burden to the casting director, knowing already who'd win the bout!

 

“Mr Ackles.“ Ron Davis, director of casting took Jensen's call. “What can I do for you? Did your secretary get a copy of the auditions?”  
“Yeah. I've just finished viewing them. But I'm curious about why you picked Hamell over Padalecki”.

“To be honest,” the director replied, hesitating. “I was going to assign the part to Jared, but a couple of others in the team pulled for Hamell.”

“Any particular reason?”

“Well, Hamell did really well reading the part, he's an up and coming young talent...”  
“But?” Jensen prompted.

“His dad's a famous actor, though he doesn't use his real name. I'm sure you've heard of James Herrington.....”

“.......And Padalecki's an unknown with no big names to give him a kick up the ladder to fame,” Jensen provided.

“More or less. It's nothing new in the business, Ackles. You should know, you've been in showbiz since you were a kid.”  
“In the business side, Ron. I've never involved myself with acting, though I see now I should've.”

“John 'Hamell' Herrington is also an influential Alpha from a theatrical family going back to Shakespeare's time,“ Davis added, as if that were an important factor to consider.

“I don't care if he's fucking Shakespeare himself,“ Jensen answered. “As financier, I get the final word. I want Padalecki. You get the kid signed up so we can get this show on the road.  
I'm sure Hamell's old man can find his son and heir a gig better suited to his aristocratic stripe than a new show which could, or not, be a success.”

“But..”  
Jensen sighed. “If anyone gives you any trouble, Ron, just refer them to me!”

“Well, okay... I'll inform Steven we're dropping him, and get Padalecki signed up.”  
“You do that,” Jensen said, cutting the call.

Donnie came wandering back in, curious now that Jensen had hung up.  
“All done?”

“Yeah, “ Jensen said, leaning back in his chair. “I think we're ready to go. If I need help with my acting, I'll keep McDonald on call. By the way, I don't want anyone to know I'm the head of TeleView.  
I want to be considered as a run of the mill actor. Anybody concerned with the show who knows me personally will have to sign a Confidentiality clause. I don't want any of the troupe fawning over me because they know I'm the boss.

“I doubt many do know you, Jen,“ Donnie said. “You've never frequented those circles. You've always kept to yourself and your business associates.”

“Take care of it anyway,“ Jensen ordered.

Once his beta had gone, he went back to the tape and re-watched Padalecki. He felt a warm satisfaction seeping through him at the thought of meeting the young actor.

TBC


	4. The Waking Dragon

When Ron Davis had called yesterday informing him the part had been assigned to Hamell, Jared had been heartbroken. He'd truly believed he was in with a chance, but clearly he wasn't meant to get a lucky break.  
He'd collapsed onto the bed, distraught, with no choice now but to go back to San Antonio, back to his family.  


It wasn't that he had a problem with that, his mom and dad loved him dearly, and had always backed him in all his ambitions, but it was one thing to go back for a visit, another to go back as a failure.

He'd been avoiding giving in his notice on the tiny, one-bedroomed flat he rented, flicking though the casting calls on internet and the showbiz papers, but there was nothing on offer except for very basic extras or walk-ons.  
Not certainly enough to cover his expenses. 

 

So when the phone rang again the next day, Jared was in the throes of packing his pitifully small pile of possessions.  
“Jared,” Ron Davis' voice echoed in the earpiece. “I've got some good news for you, kid. Hamell 's no longer in the running for the part of Sam Winchester. It's yours now.”

“What? Why? Did Hamell turn it down? “ Jared asked, unwilling to believe his luck had changed.

“Let's just say you've got a friend in high places, son. The show, and they're sticking with the name “Supernatural”, will be filmed in Vancouver. So get your ass up there.  
Go time is the sixth of July.”

Jared gave a huff of pure happiness. “Thank you so much, Mr Davis. You don't know what this means to me.”  
“Believe me, Jared, I do. I've handled hundreds of wannabe actors like yourself but it's a rare few that get a break like you just did. Make the most of it, kid.”

“I will. Thank you.”

Davis signed off, leaving Jared who'd been in depths of despair, flying high.

 

 

“I've informed Padalecki,“ Ron Davis referred back to Jensen. “As you can imagine, he was over the moon. I'm curious about the other lead though. There was no casting for the part.”

“We already had someone picked out,“ Jensen replied smoothly. “ An actor who's done most of his work abroad but is now back in the US.

“He got a name?”  
“Uh, yeah,..... but it kinda......slips my mind right now. My secretary dealt with the guy.“

“Well, let him know shooting begins July sixth.”  
“Thanks, Ron,” Jensen said, cutting the call.

 

Drumming his fingers on the desk, Jensen cursed himself.  
He hadn't factored in the name problem. He couldn't very well present himself as Jensen Ackles.....well he could....but someone was sure to make the connection.

Fuck, he was digging himself in deeper and deeper.  
Maybe Donnie was right and he should never have thrown himself so impulsively into this adventure.

There was nothing else for it, he'd have to use a pseudonym.

Ross was his middle name, so that would do, but instead of Ackles? His mom's sweet visage came to mind. He'd take her name. It would be a homage to her memory.

'Ross Shaffer'. It didn't have a great Hollywood ring to it, but he kinda liked it.

 

Jensen viewed the audition tapes again. He was becoming ever more interested in Padalecki, though not understanding why.  
Restless, he got up and walked through into Donnie's office.

“That was Ron Davis. He's informed Padalecki about the part.  
Listen. I've been thinking things over and I'm not gonna use my real name. From now on I'm 'Ross Shaffer',” Jensen declared

Donnie stared at him with the expression she used for hopeless cases.  
“This hasn't a hope in hell of going down well, “Ross”. There are so many things could go wrong.”

“I'm not turning back now,“ Jensen grunted. “You know when I make a decision I go all the way.”

“Among other things, beta's are supposed to advise their alphas, and usually you listen to me, Jen,” she sighed.  
“But this time you've got blinkers on. You do know the show shoots in Vancouver and I can't come with you. We can't both abandon the office. What are you gonna do when you need sexual release?”

“I can resist,“ Jensen replied. “Even if we alphas are sexually bound to their betas until we find our omega life partner, It won't kill me to abstain for a few months at a time.”

 

Donnie nodded. What Jensen said was true, but instinctively she sensed there was a change in the air.  
When Jensen found his omega, the link which united alpha and beta weakened to practically zero. The omega would take the beta's place in the alpha's attentions in a union which could never be broken.  
It was the way things worked, but Donnie knew she'd be devastated to lose her bond with Jensen.

“By the way, sweetheart. Set up a meeting with Padalecki. I wanna meet the guy. We could go up to Van together. Get the chance to check each other out before getting into this acting stuff.  
Get a hold of Mac too. See if he's willing to come and baby-sit for the first few weeks, in case I need him.  
Tell the old coot he'll be well paid for his trouble.”

 

“Sure, boss,“ Donnie replied cheerfully, but her heart was heavy.

 

Two days later, Jensen found himself in an area of Los Angeles he'd never frequented, on his way to meet his co-star.  
For some reason, he felt unusually nervous, a sensation practically alien to him. 

Jensen was a true alpha, nothing and nobody freaked him, but now two exceptions had modified that, his meeting with MacDonald, and Jared Padalecki, a kid he'd only seen on tape.

 

He pushed through the doors of the diner, his eyes searching out the clientele for one with a mop of tousled bangs.  
Spotting the kid in a corner seat, he strolled over.

Padalecki was reading a paperback. When Jensen's shadow loomed over him, he looked up.  
Jensen got a glimpse of a pair of wide, moss green eyes speckled with blue.  


“Uh. Hey. I'm Ross Shaffer, “ Jensen said. “You Padalecki?”

“Oh! Yeah. Hi!” Jared said shyly, getting to his feet and holding out a hand.

Fuck, Jensen had to look up.  
Kid had at least three or four inches on him, but that wasn't what preoccupied him. At the touch of his hand, Jensen could feel something uncoiling within him, like a sleeping dragon aroused by the scent of gold.


	5. If I've Found You, Why Don't I Know You?

Jared drew back his hand, feeling slightly ill at ease.

Of all the bad luck! His co-star was an alpha, a powerful one too, going by the way Shaffer held onto his hand a moment longer than necessary, almost reluctant to let it go, as if he was used to taking what he wanted.

The young actor hadn't given any thought whatsoever as to what Shaffer's social status might be, he'd been wandering around in a euphoric daze since landing the part of Sam Winchester.

Usually actors were omegas, with the occasional beta popping up here and there, but alphas embarking on an acting career were extremely rare, preferring to run for politics or rise to positions of power in industry or banking.

Not only, Jared hadn't missed the spark of predatory interest in Ross Shaffer's green eyes.

Automatically, his hand went to clasp the amulet at his neck, silently asking for its protection, though he didn't allow any of his anxiety to show on his face.

 

Jensen slid into the bench-seat opposite, his eyes never leaving the younger man's face, committing his features to memory.  
The kid seemed strangely beautiful to him.

“What can I get you, honey?“ the waitress asked, sashaying up to their table, her arrival interrupting the moment of awkward impasse.  
“Uh. Just a coffee for me, thanks,“ Jensen said. “You, Jared?”

“I'm good,“ Jared said, indicating his cup. “I got here only a few minutes before you.”

Jensen smiled charmingly up at the waitress. “Just the one then. Thanks.”

 

“So,” Jensen said, flashing an identical smile at Jared. ”Seems we're gonna be working together out in the back of beyond.”  
“Yeah,“ Jared replied. “Though I'm sure Vancouver is civilized enough.”

“Where are you from?”  
“San Antonio. “  
“No way!” Jensen chortled. “I'm a Texas boy myself. Dallas.”

Jared smiled and to Jensen it was as if the sun had come out from behind a rain cloud.  
The dragon stretched and sank its claws into Jensen's innards, sending sensations of pleasure and pain directly to his cock.

 

Despite Jared's disappointment at his co-star being an alpha, he found himself enjoying Ross' company.  
He hadn't made many friends in Los Angeles. Auditioning for work was a cut-throat business, even if on the surface the aspiring actors seemed friendly enough.

There was no doubt Ross knew how to pile on the charm. Factor in the handsome face, trim body and genetic magnetism of alphas, making him irresistible to most.

 

But Jared was a free spirit, he didn't want to be tied down to his destiny of omega. He was in no way eager for an exclusive, restricted relationship with any alpha.

He knew one day he'd have to surrender to his lot. If he didn't mate before the age of thirty, he'd become an outcast, a pariah, prey for any alpha who wanted to use him.  
A glorified omega whore!

But he was only twenty-two, he still had a few years to enjoy his liberty.

 

Oddly enough, Jared had been raised among extremely positive examples of couples happily living their unions, with the omega partners fulfilled and thriving, 

He knew he should've been eager to bond and experience that happiness for himself, like Geoff his big brother who was the omega of a female alpha.  
Both worked in hospital where Ellen was the director of the complex and his brother a well-respected doctor.  
His own parents had been together over thirty years and were still as much in love as when they'd first bonded.

Yet Jared had never been content with his status. If he'd been born an alpha, things would have been much easier. He would have been the hunter, not the prey.

Once again he fingered the ugly, little horned icon hanging round his neck. It was a family heirloom.  
His mother swore it gave protection against alphas in heat, and so far it seemed to have worked. He stole a glance at Ross, relieved to see that the predatory glint he'd noticed in the man's eyes had disappeared.

 

Jared had been ogled by many alphas since he'd arrived in the city, though he didn't understand why he seemed to attract far more attention than other omegas.

Just the other day when he'd gone to audition, he'd been checked out by at least four or five of the alphas present, while Hamell whom he knew to be an omega too, was practically ignored, despite in Jared's opinion, being far more attractive than himself.

Without the amulet, Jared was more than certain, he'd have been raped or worse by this time.

 

All these thoughts sped though his mind at the speed of light, while Jensen was still chattering on.

“What ya say we head up to Van together?”  
“Uh, what?”

“To Van? Together.”  
“Yeah, okay,” Jared nodded. “That's cool.”

Jensen stretched out an arm and patted Jared's shoulder.  
“We're gonna rock this show partner,“ he grinned. ”Watch out, ghosts, ghouls and other weirdos. The Winchester brothers are on the prowl!”

Jared couldn't help but return the smile, his dimples appearing in full force, causing Jensen's resident dragon to growl its need to claw, not only at its host, but also at the alluring young man opposite.  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ù

 

“How did it go?” Donnie asked when Jensen pushed open the door.

“I don't really know, “ Jensen frowned. “Padalecki's a sweet kid and I'm sure we'll get on fine. There's definitely something about him that intrigues me.”

“Intrigues you? What do you mean? “  
“When I shook his hand, I felt something move inside me, as if a dam had begun to crack.”

Donnie stared at him  
She'd sensed there was a shift in their relationship even before he'd gone to meet Padalecki and she was amazed at Jensen, usually so authoritative and sure of himself, who clearly hadn't understood the message his body was sending out.

“I think you've met your Omega,” she said without beating about the bush.  
“What no! He's a guy, " Jensen protested.

“So? You know perfectly well an omega can be either male or female, it's nothing unusual, Jensen.”

Jensen's face took on a confused expression. “I... uh.. always expected my omega to be a female. I didn't think...”

Donnie rolled her eyes. 

“Then, “ Jensen continued, “if he was my omega I should've practically fallen on him, dragged him off and sunk my cock into him for hours on end, whereas I enjoyed his company and found him to be a very attractive kid, but not to omega-bonding levels.”

But Donnie was sure of what she was saying. Betas instinctively registered the moment when the bond with their alpha began to crumble.

Whatever was blocking Jensen from recognising his Omega, it didn't affect Donnie.

Jared Padalecki was the one.


	6. Vancouver

LAX airport  
:::::::::::::::

Jared gave one last look around the busy check-in. It was getting late and there was still no sign of his co-star.  
Ross had called him yesterday to arrange a meet at the airport, but if he didn't show up in the next few minutes, Jared would have to go on through or he'd miss the flight to Vancouver.

With a sigh, he grabbed his case and began making his way forward.  
The production wouldn't be too thrilled if both he and Shaffer didn't turn up on time. If Ross had been delayed, at least Jared would be there to smooth things over.

“Hey. Sorry, man,“ a deep voice called out. “Traffic was a bitch.”  
Jared turned his head to see Shaffer making his way as best he could through the crowds of people queuing at the various check-ins, a sheen of sweat dappling his face.

 

“Glad to see you, dude. Didn't think you were gonna make it. Come on, if we don't turn up on time our first day, we're not gonna make much of an impression,” Jared declared, relieved he wouldn't have to show up on his own.

Trailing after the taller man, Jensen glanced around the busy hall. He wasn't used to this.  
He'd never had to go through all this hassle before. Mr Jensen Ackles, Head of TeleView got vip treatment, escorted directly to his luxury plane.

Good job too, he mused rather haughtily. One of the many perks of being filthy rich. He liked his space, wasn't fond of being around crowds of people.

 

Once boarded the plane, things weren't any better.  
Jensen found the seats uncomfortable, the leg space non-existent, and the babble coming from the other passengers annoying, yet when he stole a glance at Jared, none of it seemed to matter.  
The younger man's company was invigorating. The kid was handsome, well-mannered and affable. It felt good to be near him. Not to mention he had a smile to kill for.

 

As he threw furtive glances at his young co-star, he reflected on how Donnie's words had been occupying his thoughts recently, more than he'd wanted.  
She'd repeated more than once that Jared Padalecki was the one, his omega, his chosen soul-mate. Her instinct told her so, and she'd seemed amazed that Jensen hadn't realised it too.

As Jensen's beta, she shared some of his emotions and would continue to do so even after his copulation with his omega.

She'd come to the conclusion that there had to be something blocking Jensen's natural attraction to Jared, but for the life of her she couldn't understand what could be so effective as to annihilate the instincts of a powerful alpha.

Jensen had brushed off her comments as sheer imagination.  
It was impossible for him not to have recognised his omega. It couldn't be Padalecki, though Jensen couldn't deny feeling like a starving dog who'd targeted a juicy steak only to be unable to reach it because its chain was too short! 

The fluctuating sensations confused him.  
On the one hand, Jared attracted him, yet at the same time he had no impulse to act on that attraction. 

Come on Ackles, he berated himself. You've got others thing to occupy your mind, like getting your acting chops together and making this show a success.

The mystery of Jared Padalecki would just have to wait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

“Cut, “ the director called. “It's a wrap.”  
Jensen couldn't remember having been so exhausted. They'd finally finished filming the fight scene between Sam and Dean in the Pilot, and the number of takes needed to get it just as David Nutter had wanted, had been punishing.

Most of the fault had been his, Jensen admitted. Learning the choreography for a fake fight wasn't easy. He had to give kudos to Jared for helping him along... and for not clonking him one back when Jensen had reached out too far with his arm and landed a punch on his co-star's jaw.  
He 'd apologized profusely, embarrassed, but Jared had just smiled and brushed it off as one of the drawbacks of the job.

 

They'd been in Vancouver two weeks now and Jensen was no closer to unravelling the mystery of Jared Padalecki than before.  
There was definitely something going on between them. Jensen had found himself hands-on with Jared on many occasions during filming, and each time a trickle of electricity would spread through his body. It was arousing and exasperating at the same time.

 

He'd discussed it with Donnie, whose amused voice would filter back though the receiver.  
“I told you he's the one, “ she'd insisted. “You just gotta discover the reason why you haven't gone into attack mode yet. Maybe he's a late developer or something.”  
Jensen had rolled his eyes.”Late developer my ass,“ he'd huffed. “But it's definitely weird. For a second I want to jump his bones, then something kicks in and I calm down.”

“Okay, but the way you're talking, it feels like you're beginning to suspect Jared might be your omega after all. I don't want to brag, Jen. But you should know by now I'm always right when it comes to your well-being.”  
Her voice had been light but Jensen knew she was serious.

“Yeah, I know, Donnie. Listen,why don't you take a trip up to Van. See how things are going. After all now that 'Jensen Ackles' is off on a long vacation, you're in charge of TeleView enterprises. It's your job to keep an eye on how the show's shaping up.”

“I just might. I 'd like to meet the mysterious Jared. Maybe get a handle on the situation,” she'd chuckled. 

 

That night he dreamt of Jared.  
The kid was kneeling on the bed, his naked ass taut beneath Jensen's hands as he lined up his cock. 

His vision was blurry, but his senses were sharp and perfectly clear. He was going to mount his omega, remain joined with him as long as necessary for him to claim his prey.  
Though the bond between alpha and omega was one of mutual love, it came into being in a traumatic way, more akin to rape than love. 

 

Just as the tip of his cock nuzzled jared's ass-hole, he jolted awake, his body drenched in sweat, his cock distended and throbbing. 

The urge to seek Jared out, turn him onto his belly and take him, was overwhelming. Yet just as he was pushing back the sheets to go find him, the urge waned, and it was only thanks to his right hand if his body calmed itself down to acceptable levels.

“Fuck this,“ he declared to the four walls. 

TBC


	7. Realization

Jensen hovered at the edge of the set, one eye on Jared who was filming a solo scene, the other on a tall man who'd just come into the studio, a bevy of people crowding around him, revering him as if he was the US president himself.

 

He watched, curious now, as a PA pointed to the set where Jared was saying his lines.

“Who's that?” Jensen asked, nudging the make-up girl, Diane, hovering at his side .

“You must be the only one who doesn't recognise him, Ross,” she mouthed with a grin. “That's James Herrington, the world-famous Shakespearian actor.

“Huh, “ Jensen huffed. “Wonder what he's doing here?”

Diane hesitated before answering.  
“It's been said he was pissed that Jared got the role of Sam Winchester after it had been assigned to his son Steven first. But why he's here on set, I've no idea, Unless he wants to check Jared out. See why he got the role instead of his son.”

Jensen merely grunted. He knew why Steven didn't get it, but he didn't need to share with Diane.

Despite Donnie's insistence that Jared was his omega, and despite the dreams he'd been having lately where Jared took pride of place, Jensen was in no way convinced it was so.  
He and Jared were becoming fast friends, but that was it in Jensen's book. 

It just wasn't possible for an alpha not to get the scent of his omega, nor for an omega not to be drawn to his alpha.  
Jared too should have felt the pull of their natures, but though they joked and pranked and enjoyed each other's company, it stopped there, at least during the day, Jensen mused silently.

 

He'd been so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't been aware of Jared finishing his scene. By the time his eyes searched him out, James Harrington was being introduced to his gangly co-star.

Jensen pushed off the wall, ready to join the little group of people milling around the guest, but he stalled when he noticed Herrington inch closer to Jared, a hand going to the young man's shoulder and squeezing playfully.

The fucker was touching Jared and from his body language, it was clear to Jensen that it wasn't only Jared's shoulder he wanted to squeeze!

An unexpected wave of jealousy gripped him. Jared was his, a voice was telling him.  
The part of his alpha nature which wanted-needed-to claim his omega was deafening him, ordering him to go and protect.

Jensen gasped and tried to calm his thumping heart. What the fuck!  
The messages his body was sending were confusing, pulling him apart, first making his blood boil then calming his instincts as if they'd never been.

 

But now he'd had enough. He was going to get to the bottom of this before he exploded in frustration. Was Jared his omega, or wasn't he?  
He stalked over to the little group, and ignoring the older actor, gripped his co-star's arm.  
“We have to talk, Jared. Now!”

Herrington turned gelid eyes on him. “Excuse me. I'm speaking to this young man. Has no-one ever taught you any manners?”

“Sorry, dude, but Jared has nothing to say to you.”

“Ross..." Jared huffed, as Jensen marched him off like a recalcitrant schoolboy.  
He was debating whether to pull away from Jensen but that would only have caused more drama, so he let himself be led away.  
“There was no need to be rude. The guy was only talking.”

“Talking, my ass! “ Ross/Jensen grunted. “If the studio had been empty, he'd've had you butt-cheeks up on the floor.” 

“That's bullshit, Ross. I only just met the guy.”

“It doesn't take more than a second for a mature alpha to pick out an omega who'll fully satisfy his urges. Take it from an alpha who knows the ropes.”

“You talking about yourself, Ross?“ Jared bitched.  
“Yeah, I am. It's.... just...... with you. Well, I don't know what the fuck is going on.”

 

As Jensen watched, he saw Jared's hand going furtively to touch the amulet he always wore, never talking it off even when filming. It was a good luck charm he'd said, given to him by his mom.

Finally Jensen's instincts were beginning to kick in, and he cursed himself for not realizing it sooner.

But the trailer on set wasn't the place to debate this, not unless Jensen wanted the entire studio to hear him claim his omega, which was exactly what he was going to do as soon as they got back to his apartment.  
Jared was staring at him, pissed. Jensen took a deep breath to calm himself, though his body was aflutter with the anticipation of what he'd discovered.

 

He held up his hands in a sign of peace. “Look, Jared. I'm sorry, man. I don't know what came over me. I thought the guy was being improper.”

Jared rolled his eyes. ”Improper. Jeez, Ross! What's with you? He was only making small talk. Dragging me away like that was uncalled for.”

“I said I was sorry. But I need us to talk, Jared, and it can't be here. Come on. Let's go back to my place. We're finished filming for the day anyway.”

“Okay, “ Jared sighed. “But first I need a beer. Let's stop off at Red's Bar before heading back home.”

 

But Jensen had other ideas in mind, namely nailing his omega. “Na. I got beers at home. We can play video games while we drink.”

Jared shrugged. ”Whatever. “  
The younger man was still annoyed at Ross for yanking him so rudely away from the visiting actor. Nothing like that had ever happened before. Ross had always been the most courteous of guys, flashing his smile at everyone without exception.

 

 

Jensen, however, could hardly contain himself in the car while they were being driven away from the set. He was tense and excited.

At his side Jared was equally on edge but for different reasons. Ross was acting strange. Moreover he hadn't said another word since they'd left the trailer.  
Unconsciously his hand went to the amulet beneath his shirt.  
Jared began to wonder about its powers. It had definitely kept alphas away from him sexually but strangely enough, he hadn't been attracted to anybody either. 

He recalled how Geoff, his big brother had been just as drawn to his female alpha as she'd been to him.

He'd have to phone his mom and get the complete low-down on the amulet's damping powers. Maybe she hadn't given him all the facts.

 

Unsuspecting of anything, Jared strolled into Jensen's apartment and went towards the fridge, but he never made it to the beer as Jensen gripped his arm and turned him face on.

“Ross...?”

“Take it off, “ Jensen growled.  
“Uh...what?”

“The necklace. Take it off.”

“What?” Jared repeated, bewildered. “Are you okay Ross. You're acting weird, dude.”

“I'm not gonna ask again, Jay. Take the damn thing off, or I will.”

“No.” Jared's mouth formed a thin line and he jutted his jaw out stubbornly. "I don't know what's going on with you, man, but you can't order me around like this."

 

Jared might have been taller than Jensen, but he was still an omega, while as an alpha, Jensen was far stronger.

He took a step forward, scooped Jared up in his arms and shouldering open the door to the bedroom, threw Jared down on the bed and knelt over him, holding the younger man's hands down above his head with one of his own.

Jared began to struggle but Jensen was in full alpha mode now, and as impossible to throw off as a ten-ton truck.  
Using his free hand, he ripped open Jared's shirt and closed his fist around the amulet.. 

He could feel the low thrum it emitted and with a frustrated growl he pulled at the thin leather cord until it broke, hurling the little horned icon to the floor.

 

That was when it all changed.  
As he looked down on Jared's flushed face, he no longer saw his floppy-haired co-star, but the ONE. He for whom he'd been waiting his entire life. His omega, his soul-mate. 

The heat of need rushed through every atom of his body like molten lava, and with it the urge to couple, to claim, to make Jared his.  
It bubbled and boiled and roared, sweeping away everything in its path. 

Jensen ripped the clothes off his prey, his ears deaf to Jared's voice, deaf to everything except his compulsion to mate.

 

But Jensen hadn't been the only one affected by the amulet's disappearance. Jared's instincts had been freed too.  
He gazed up at Ross, his forehead crinkled in confusion, trying to understand what had just happened.

But it wasn't long before his body informed him.  
Ross was his alpha, it whispered. Ross would claim him, mate with him, complete him. 

A part of Jared was sad; sad because the carefree camaraderie they'd shared these months would no longer exist, not as it was anyway. But the part that was omega revelled in the discovery that it was actually Ross; Ross whom he'd come to respect as a friend, love as a brother, who was fated to be his soul-mate.

And as he stared into Ross' eyes and saw the rising madness therein, Jared smiled..


	8. Initiation

Straddling the young man lying stock still on the bed staring up at him with a hint of a smile on his lips, Jensen tried to control himself. His body felt as if it were being bombarded by a tsunami of new and overwhelming emotions.

Savagery filled him, the instinct to possess hammered at him, urging him on.  
He's yours! Take him! Dominate him! Claim him, his body commanded.

Jensen struggled to understand why with Donnie, he'd never felt anything like it. This was a raw primal need, stronger than his will, stronger than sanity, and it had taken complete possession of him.  
Of their own volition his hands traced out the contours of Jared's face and chest, his fingers pinching at the dusky nipples, waves of pleasure thrumming though him as he caressed the smooth body.  
He could feel his own nubs hardening, the skin straining as if they were going to erupt like miniscule volcanos.

 

Jared wasn't faring any better.  
The amulet hadn't only dampened down any potential alphas that might want to mate with him, but it had influenced his own omega instincts in the self-same way. The emotions which should have flowed naturally through him month by month were now exploding en masse.

Staring up at the man straddling him, Jared found himself holding his breath, trying to understand his body's needs.  
He understood the practicalities of the coming together of alpha and omega, his big brother Geoff had explained it to him years before, but a dry explanation could never have prepared him for the sensations he was now experiencing.  
He wanted to belong to Ross, be claimed by him, join with him forever.

The green eyes staring down at him were stormy, their depths swirling with emotions.  
He sighed with pleasure when Ross cupped his face and slid his hands down his chest to roll his nipples between his fingers.  
Jared wanted to close his eyes, to better feel the pleasure, but he couldn't look away, captured by Ross' smouldering gaze. He was so high that he almost didn't register the beads of white liquid spotting the flushed skin of his shoulder. 

Reluctantly Jared pulled his gaze from Ross' eyes as he searched for the origin. 

Wide-eyed in bewilderment, he noticed what looked like a milky liquid dripping lazily from Ross' nipples.  
Automatically, he felt his lips opening, his neck stretching to reach the the font of the inviting liquid and he stiffened his lips around the nearest one.  
As Jared's mouth gripped his nipple, Jensen let out an animalistic whine of exultation. 

Eyes fluttering closed, Jared sucked at the brown nub, a warm sweet liquid filling his mouth. He'd never tasted anything so delicious.

 

 

Jensen stared down in surprise at the tousled head whose lips were gripping his nipple and pulling at it in delight.  
He felt his bones liquefying in lust and pleasure.

Jared abandoned the one he'd been suckling and dedicated his attention to its twin, but Jensen only allowed him a taste before pushing him flat down on the bed again with a growl.

His cock was engorged, rock-hard, responding almost painfully to the onslaught of new sensations. He put it to Jared's mouth, demanding entry.

 

It throbbed and pulsed as never before. He needed to plunge it into his omega's ass-hole but he was too aroused. Fucking Jared's mouth would give him a moment of respite. Enough time to control that Jared was ready to receive him.  
Opening his mouth to take in the hard velvet of Ross' cock, Jared got with the programme and accommodated the huge member with aplomb.

Jensen allowed a himself a few moments to calm his beating heart but he could wait no longer and he pulled away from the warm mouth, receiving a pout from Jared.

His nipples were still bleeding milk, the liquid that along with his come, would join him and Jared together in a monogamous bond until death.

 

With a twist of his muscular arms Jensen flipped the younger man onto his belly, parted his legs and ran his hands over the perfect globes of his omega's ass. He trailed a finger down the crack until it reached the puckered hole and thrust in.  
Jared was aroused, it wouldn't hurt him.  
The inquiring finger met with a warm dampness. Jared's mating hormones had already kicked in, saturating his hole in preparation for his alpha. 

Jensen pushed in a second finger, while Jared gave a snuffle of pleasure. His omega was sensual, Jensen mused in proud satisfaction.

A third finger joined the second and Jared's ass-hole opened wide, ready to be penetrated. 

 

 

During this entire time neither of the two had uttered a word, too caught up in these new virgin emotions.

 

Jensen lined up his cock.  
This would be a once in a lifetime experience. The first time he'd fuck his omega, the moment when the bond was imprinted. He was anxious yet strangely reluctant to celebrate it, but there was no choice, his body demanded completion.

He teased the tip of his cock with a little push inside the pulsing passageway, but the heritage of generations of alphas took hold and he thrust powerfully forward. 

The pleasure was so intense, Jensen thought he might pass out. He buried himself as far as he could inside the warm wet hole, its walls closing around his cock like it was made for it, which it was.

He collapsed on top of Jared, the overload of sensations exhausting.  
He could feel his nipples leaking against Jared's back.  
Later he'd turn his omega over and allow him to suckle some more. He couldn't remove his cock until the mating was complete but that didn't mean they didn't have room to change positions.

The image of Jared suckling at his chest upped his pleasure even more and he allowed his eyelids to close while he savoured every titillating sensation.

As for Jared, the fullness of Ross' cock in his ass left him weak and yearning, and the warm weight of the body on his back was a protective blanket against the rest of the world.  
Tbc


	9. The Coupling

Neither man was aware of the passing of time, caught up in a limbo of sensuality and desire for completion. 

Jensen’s cock nestled perfectly in his omega’s ass, Jared’s hormones keeping it wet and warm throughout the time necessary for the coupling to be perfectly imprinted, for the life partnership to be unbreakably bonded

The wetness of Jared’s ass allowed Jensen the leeway to turn his partner onto his back without fear of breaching their unity.  
He wanted to see his omega’s face, watch his own pleasure reflected in the hazel eyes. 

And Jared didn’t disappoint.  
His irises, already a unique blue-hazel, glistened with an inner light, and the bliss Jensen was already experiencing, grew even more profound at the realization that it was he who was giving Jared such pleasure.  
The younger man’s soft pink lips were parted, his breath exhaling in low puffs. 

‘How are you doing, Jared?” Jensen managed to whisper through dry lips, hardly recognising his own voice.

Jared’s eyes met his, his cheeks flushed in desire. “I think I’m about to die. But I can’t imagine a better way to go.”

Lowering is head to brush Jared’s lips with his own, Jensen nuzzled them. “It’s always going to be like this for us. For as long as we live, Jay.”

 

“Can I have some more?” Jared asked, his gaze fixating on Jared’s nipples.  
Jensen hunkered carefully down on his elbows, mindful of the length of his cock in Jared’s ass, not wanting to hurt his omega.

“I want you to. It gives me as much pleasure as it does you, baby.”

The younger man’s lips toyed first with one little brown nub then the other, before latching eagerly on to the left one, Jensen let out a sigh of pure delight. Apart from the pleasure it caused him, the idea that he was feeding his omega with his DNA, further merging their bodies together as much as possible while still remaining two separate organisms, exalted him.

“You’re driving me crazy, Jay,” the older man moaned in abandon.  
No answer was forthcoming as Jared dedicated himself to the adoration of his alpha’s nipples.

It wouldn’t be much longer now before Jensen would be able to inseminate him with his come, and then Jared would no longer have access to the delicious milky liquid which he was currently sucking down as if it were the ambrosia of the gods.

After their first coupling the liquid would dry up, and though Jensen’s nipples would still be enticing to lick, they’d no longer be custodians of this sweet nectar, So Jared was going to drink his fill.

 

The increasing lust thrumming though his body told Jensen the time to orgasm was almost upon him.  
With a low growl, he pulled away from Jared’s mouth and began pumping his cock in his omega's delectable ass-hole. 

Jared stilled as Jensen’s hand gripped his bobbing cock.  
While it wasn’t necessary for the omega to come in contemporary to his alpha during their first coupling, it was a sign of great veneration when the alpha wanted it to happen.  
It meant he didn’t wish to blindly take his own pleasure first, as many alphas did, without consideration for their omega. A sure sigh of a powerful mating.

As he neared orgasm, Jensen thrust ever more strongly into Jared’s ass. He was close to losing all control now, but his hand on Jared’s cock grounded him, allowing him the lucidity to wait until his omega was close to peaking too, something he was now able to distinguish as if Jared’s body was his own.

With a savage series of thrusts, he finally peaked, his come so abundant that it leaked out, trailing lazily down his thighs in a sticky mess.

Jared rode his orgasm along with Jensen, their bodies now so attuned to each other that it seemed they were both going to light up like fireworks as they came together in pure ecstasy.

While Jensen collapsed into Jared’s waiting arms to be cuddled against his chest, back in L.A. the office staff of TeleView Enterprises were worriedly fussing around their current boss, Donatella, who’d fallen boneless to the floor.

“Someone call a doctor!”  
Donnie’s colleagues panicked around her, but Sally, the oldest lady in the team, knew exactly what was happening.  
“Lift her onto the couch over there,” she ordered. “Donnie’s fine. Just give her time to come around. Jensen’s finally coupled with his omega and as his beta, she’s just feeling the whiplash.”  
TBC


	10. Trouble In Paradise

With a sated, exhausted Jared nestled sleepily in the crook of his arm, Jensen ran his mind back over the past few hours.

His union with Jared had been so awesome it almost veered on the spiritual, even with all the weight of sensuality it contained.

Outside the door of Jensen’s apartment, however, the rest of the world, with its problems, lay in wait.

Throwing a fond glance at a snuggled Jared, Jensen wished he could lock himself in and pass the rest of his days with his omega.  
But that wasn’t possible. He had responsibilities; responsibilities which he couldn’t ignore, no matter how much he wanted to.

Problems too.  
One of the first that came to mind was his true identity. He’d been debating for weeks now on whether to reveal his true self to his co-star, but as the days passed and he continued to avoid the question, it became ever more difficult to broach the subject to Jared. Jensen feared it would poison their budding friendship if it came out.

Now, of course, telling Jared would be even more of a disaster. He might think Jensen hadn’t wanted to trust him with his secret, only revealing it because they were mated.

 

‘Donnie wasn’t wrong,‘ he sighed to himself, ’when she warned me about impulsively taking on this enterprise. I’ve managed to fuck things up pretty well.’ 

He knew Donnie would be genuinely happy that he’d found and mated with his omega, but he also knew she loved him dearly, and if not in the way he coveted Jared, he loved her back.

Once alphas mated with their omegas, betas found themselves in a singular position. They were effectively now free to indicate their own future.  
They could choose to abandon the newly-mated couple and make a life of their own with another beta, so keeping the beta pool active with the production of children who would in turn grow to adulthood and bond with an unattached alpha, just as Donnie herself had done.

A second choice was open to them, however, especially in the case of a male-male bonding. Become a third member of the family; as long as both males were happy for that to happen.

Jensen knew he didn’t want to lose Donnie. She’d been part of his life since he’d come to sexual maturity. She was loyal, loving, and not afraid to kick his ass when he needed it.

But now he had Jared to think about. His omega would have to be onboard with having Donnie as a third member of their family too.  
Once more he mentally kicked himself. He should’ve insisted Donnie come up to Vancouver. 

Even if she came as acting head of the company and not as his beta, it would’ve given Jared and her a chance to meet and get to know each other a little bit. 

He was sure Jared would come to love her as much as he did. 

The problem was time! 

If it hadn’t been for the fucking amulet, he’d have pegged Jared as his omega much sooner. Now everything had come to a head in a few frenetic hours, and there was bound to be a fallout.

 

 

Jared stirred, a hand reaching out to caress Jensen’s skin. Instantly a rush of desire claimed the alpha. He tipped Jared’s head up and kissed him. ‘You finally awake, sleepy-head?’

Jared smiled and to Jensen it seemed the sun had come out from behind a cloud to shine exclusively on him. ‘I’ve never slept so well,’ the younger man answered.

‘I’m glad to hear it, cos I think you’re gonna need all your energy in the coming days. I’m gonna be fucking you like a dervish, baby. Got a lot of time to make up for. What episode are we filming by the way?’

’The seventh. Hook Man.’

‘If it wasn’t for that amulet you’ve been wearing, we’d have been together since day one. What the fuck is it anyway?’ Jensen grumbled.

‘It’s been in my family for generations, Ross. It dampens down an alpha’s sex drive,’ Jared explained. ‘Don’t diss it. It’s kept predators away from me since I arrived in L.A.’

‘Too bad it kept me away too,’ Jensen grumbled. ‘But why didn’t you recognise me as your alpha?’

‘I wasn’t aware, but seems it affects omegas too. That’s why I didn’t feel drawn to you, other than as a friend I mean.’

 

Jensen hesitated.  
He didn’t want to spring his secret on Jared right now, but if he waited any longer, it could be a disaster.  
They were bonded, true, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t argue or fall out with each other. They’d need to have sex at regular intervals in any case, or they’d both feel the effects of withdrawal, but the thought of copulating as two animals might without the full accompaniment of their bond of love, wasn’t something Jensen wanted to consider.

‘Listen, Jared, there’s something I need to tell you. I should’ve done it before. I WAS going to tell you, but I dunno, I didn’t want to spoil our budding friendship. I cared for you even before tonight.’

 

Jared was instinctively attuned to Jensen’s emotions now, and he realised his alpha was torn.  
He was genuinely afraid that Jared would respond badly to what he was about to say, yet he needed to get it off his chest.  
‘What can be so terrible that you can’t tell me, Ross?‘ Jared whispered, covering Jensen’s face with little kisses. ‘I’m your mate, now. There’s nothing you can’t share with me.’

Jensen knew his reveal would hurt his omega, but it couldn’t be avoided. To wait would only make the situation worse.

Taking a deep breath, he launched into his explanation.  
‘First of all, my name isn’t Ross,’ he paused. ‘It’s Jensen.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Just what I said. I’m working on Supernatural under an alias.’  
‘But…. Why…? ‘ Jared asked, confused.

‘Honestly? For a purely egotistic reason. I was bored with my previous job and I decide to have a go at acting.’

Jared’s forehead crinkled in a frown. ’You could have told me. Lots of guys take on an alias for their acting careers. There’s nothing wrong with that. When I first arrive in Hollywood, I debated on whether to change Padalecki for something simpler too.’

‘Yeah, but I didn’t change my name because I didn’t like it, I did it to hide my real identity.’

‘Which is?’ Jared felt his body tense up. Ross/Jensen’s reluctance to explain was scaring him.

 

‘My name’s Jensen Ackles. I’m the head of TeleView Enterprises. I finance the show.’

Jared felt his jaw dropping open in surprise. ‘What the fuck!‘ he blustered, incredulous. ‘You’re baiting me!’

But Jensen’s steady gaze told him the older man was absolutely serious.

 

With a quick turn of his body, Jared scrambled out of the bed.  
‘So, I’ve been co-starring with a jaded millionaire. I’m honoured,‘ he bitched. ‘It’s good to know my newly-bonded alpha is a bored rich guy looking for thrills.’

‘It might have been like that at first, Jay. But not anymore. I really like what I’m doing on the show, portraying Dean Winchester, and I love doing it with you,’ Jensen declared, his green eyes caressing Jared’s naked body.

But Jared flounced off into the bathroom. ‘We’re gonna be late for work. You might not give a damn, with your millions, but I do!’

‘Jared!’ Jensen turned and buried his face in the pillow at the hissing of the shower.

The night of pure bliss was ending up in a day of pure crap!  
He hoped Jared would calm down and see things in a better light, but he was in no way convinced.  
tbc


	11. Beta and Omega

Angrily, Jared shouldered his way through the frosted-glass main doors of the high-rise apartment building, phone at his ear, in the process of calling for a taxi to take him to the studios.

The shower hadn’t cooled him down at all. He’d stormed out from the apartment, deaf to Jensen’s efforts to explain.

Jared wasn’t just angry though, but held in the sway of a whole gamut of emotions. Ross hadn’t trusted him enough to share his true identity, he’d deceived him.  
Nothing about the guy was real, not even his name. Jensen! What kind of bizarre moniker was that!

But even as he fumed and railed, Jared couldn’t expunge from his memory the seductive gaze of the green eyes, nor Ross’ hands on his body, nor the unique moment of their coming together. Of the ecstasy and sense of belonging he’d experienced.

No, Jared admitted bitterly. He couldn’t cancel what had happened, the joy he’d experienced, but he’d do his best to keep it at bay.

 

When the taxi arrived, Jared slipped into the back seat. He gave the driver directions, then lowered his gaze. His gut was coiled up like a snake and he didn’t want to lash out at anyone who didn’t deserve it.  
Usually a happy, outgoing person, on the rare occasions when he did show his temper, it was of the blindingly furious variety, and woe betide anyone who was in his path.

 

Luckily enough, he had a scene on his own this morning with the female guest star. At least he wouldn’t have to face Ross -no -JENSEN - for a few hours yet.

The set was especially busy when Jared came on fresh from make-up, dressed in Sam’s plaid and ripped jeans.

While the troupe busied themselves setting up the finishing touches for the take, Jared ran his lines with the girl who played Lori, the preacher’s daughter. While he concentrated on the script, he began to feel his anger slipping away, transforming itself into melancholy.

 

Taking his mark before the cameras, He noticed that Hamell’s father was once again watching from the sidelines. James Herrington had struck up a conversation with him yesterday, one which had started out friendly enough but along the way, the older man’s gaze had taken on a lustful glimmer, making Jared squirm uncomfortably.

He also noticed a tall, pretty woman whom he’d never seen before, hovering at the edge of the set.

Whatever. He shrugged his shoulders and threw himself into the scene.  
‘Sam Winchester was worried for Lori Sorenson. Hook-Man had it in for her!’

 

‘Cut!’ the director shouted, sometime later. ‘Perfect guys. Print it.’

Jared congratulated the actress who played Lori, then took himself off to the food truck. He needed a coffee. Extra-large. Now that the pressure of work was off, his mind went back to last night. High as a kite, then shot down like a pigeon!

 

Paper cup in hand, he turned to make his way to the tables, almost colliding with the unknown woman from the set who was standing right behind him. The one who’d been watching the take next to Herrington.

Jared nodded and made to walk past her, writing her off as a new addition to the film crew.  
‘Jared, isn’t it? Can I talk to you for a moment,’ she asked, blocking his path.

‘Sorry, it’s not a good time. Got a lot on my mind right now.’  
‘It’s important. It’s about Jensen.’

Immediately, Jared’s eyes morphed into two slits. How did she know about Jensen?  
‘Jensen? Who’s that?’

She sighed. ‘Look, I’m going to come right to the point. I spoke to Jen a while ago on the phone and we talked about me coming up to Van. It's been busy back at the office and I kept putting it off.  
But yesterday was the clincher. I felt you and Jensen inaugurate your bond. Well the entire office staff did, as I fainted right in front of them.  
So, I took the initiative. Got the early morning flight from L.A and here I am.’

Jared’s features took on a confused expression. He blinked as she held out her hand.

‘I’m Donatella, Donnie to my friends. Jensen’s beta. And by the way, he doesn’t know I’m here. I wanted to meet you without him being around.’

 

At the words 'Jensen’s beta', despite his resentment at Ross’s deception, Jared experienced a wave of intense jealousy at the idea of his bond-mate having sex with her.  
The confusion in his eyes morphed into hostility, though it merely provoked a wry smile from Donnie. Jared was beginning to demonstrate all the attributes of an omega who had bonded fiercely with his alpha. And for the love she bore Jensen, that made her happy.

‘Can we sit down?’ She waved towards the seating arrangements set out in front of the truck.

With a reuctant shrug, Jared nodded. She was here now. He’d listen to what she had to say.

 

‘From the expression on your face, I’m gonna go out on a limb and say you don’t look as happy as a newly-bonded omega should, especially with a guy as cute as Jensen. So, again, I’m guessing he revealed his identity to you at a bad moment, pissing you off big time.’

Jared listened to her open-mouthed. What the fuck? How could she know any of that?

‘I’ve been Jensen’s beta for years now and a strong attachment’s grown between us. For all his power and money, Jen’s not had much love in his life. His parents were always too busy to bother much with him, wrapped up completely in each other. So I suppose I’ve been a replacement mom, dad, sister and brother to him, along with the rest.  
But that’s all in the past, now that he has you. 

I warned him going undercover like this could blow up in his face, but he’s stubborn when he gets an idea in his head.  
Where he was utterly mistaken, though, was in not letting you in on his secret from the very beginning. The longer the time passed, the more difficult it was to come clean to you.  
I urged him to, for even if he didn’t realise it, I suspected from the first moment he mentioned your name, that you were the One.

He’s a good man, Jared. He deserves the best, and that’s you. Love him and you’ll be flooded with so much back, that you’ll drown in it.’

Donnie sat back in her chair, seemingly exhausted by her conversation, leaving the young man to study her and considered her words.

Maybe he had been too hard on Ro-, no Jensen. This Donnie had known him for years and obviously thought the world of him.  
Her heartfelt defence of Jensen had done nothing to deflate Jared's new-found jealousy though. Jensen is mine, his gut was repeating on rote.

 

He cleared his throat, uncertain of what to say.  
‘I…uh…. This is so messed up. I’m still trying to get my head around everything that’s happened. I don’t really know what to think. But thanks for explaining about Ro- Jensen. We did mate last night, and he did tell me the truth about who he was. I don’t know why but I felt betrayed... and right after the indescribable ritual of our bonding.  
I just stomped off and left the apartment.’

Donnie stretched out a hand and covered Jared’s. ‘I get it,’ she said sympathetically. ‘But I’m sure things will smooth over once you’ve both sat down and really talked together.’

She smiled and Jared found himself grinning back. There was something endearing about her that was difficult to resist.

As if a warning bell had rung in his mind, Jared looked up and over to the doorway of the studio. Jensen was standing there, staring over at them, a wary glint in his eyes.  
tbc


	12. Let's Talk It Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen first person POV

When I saw them both sitting at the table, in quiet conversation like two old friends, something inside me snapped.

I knew I’d been remiss in not telling Jared the truth about myself, but the amulet he’d worn round his neck had seriously fucked up the natural attraction we’d have felt for each other under normal circumstances.  
Then yesterday things flared up unexpectedly, and there hadn’t been enough time for me to try and explain in a way Jared might have accepted more willingly.

So here I was. After a night of ecstatic bonding, my new mate had already slammed the door in my face and was now in a cosy huddle with my Beta.  
Well done, Jensen, I grunted to myself.  
But I drew the line here. Both Jared and Donnie belonged to me, albeit in different ways.

I strode across the tarmac towards their table. I must have looked pissed for those in my path soon got out of the way.  
Most of the workers on the studio floor were betas or omegas, and even if they weren’t potential mates, they still respected my alpha status.

Jared who was facing the studio doors, caught sight of me first.  
The angry expression which had adorned his face when he royally gave me the finger this morning had cooled a little.  
That would be Donnie’s doing. She was an expert in calming alphas, principally me, so omegas were easy meat.

Jared’s eyes flicked back to her in warning, and she turned to face me, a faux-cheery smile on her face. 'Hi there!'

I glared at her, my gaze forbidding. I was in no mood for Donnie’s crap right now. Usually you couldn’t drag her away from the office if you tried.  
Something must have happened back in L.A. to cause her to come running up, for how could she have known about me and Jared bonding? Anyway, I’d get the story later.

I looked back at Jared. His irises had morphed into a moody grey-green. That meant he was churning something over in his mind. I’d noticed it on set too when he was considering the best way to deliver a line.

‘Well, well. Getting to know each other?’ My voice was tinged with ice. I was probably overreacting, but it irked me when I wasn’t in control of events. Not all my fault of course, it was integral to alphas - the need to command.

We were what we were. Evolution, or whatever, had designed us this way. 

 

‘I just thought I’d come on up and see how things were going on set. You did invite me…. . Ross.’  
Donnie glanced around. I could see she didn’t want to give me away to eventual eavesdroppers by calling me Jensen. 

It was time to take my little family somewhere private.

 

‘Why don’t we go back to my trailer,’ I said, schooling my lips in a smile.  
It mustn't have been very convincing as both the recipients exchanged uneasy glances.

‘Yeah, maybe that’s a good idea,‘ Jared answered testily, pushing back his chair and jutting out his jaw in challenge. His eyes had once more taken on a glint of resentment. 

I sighed. My own annoyance with him was cooling. I didn’t want us to argue, not after last night. I wanted to take him to bed and worship his body as any lovesick alpha should.

I could sense Donnie’s eyes on me, but she didn’t say anything, merely turned towards Jared and slipped her arm beneath his.  
‘I guess I’m gonna get a guided tour of your co-star’s trailer then.’

 

We traipsed past some of the troupe who studied the three of us surreptitiously as we went, but I ignored them. This was private, none of their business, even if gossip spread like wildfire on a studio set.

I waited until Jared and Donnie entered the trailer, then locked the door behind me.  
Didn’t want anyone bursting in on us. I glanced at the time. We still had a half-hour before both Jared and I were due to film a scene together.  
One where the ghost was going to attack us. It was complicated and would take time to get right.

‘Take a seat,’ I said indicating the divan with my finger. ‘We've got stuff to discuss, but now isn’t the moment. Jared and I have a difficult scene to film and it’s not fair to the troupe if we get it wrong because of our personal problems.  
I need to talk to you both separately. First to You Donnie. Where are you staying?’

‘The usual hotel we all use in Van,’ she answered with a shrug. 

‘Fine. I’ll come over when filming ends. As for you Jared. Will you be coming to my apartment, or are you still holding onto your anger? I tried to apologise this morning, but you wouldn’t listen. I swear it wasn’t because I didn’t trust you that I said nothing.  
We were getting on so well; our on-screen chemistry had pleasantly surprised everyone. We’d become friends. I didn’t want to spoil any of that by revealing who I was. I’d have told you eventually.’  
I stopped for a breath.  
‘I wasn’t expecting what happened yesterday to…well…happen. All the mixed signals I was getting exploded when I got rid of that amulet round your neck. The only thing on my mind was to bond with you. Revealing my true identity took second place.’

Jared sighed. ‘I guess I reacted too violently, but…well…I’d rather you were Ross instead of Jensen. I’m going to have to get to know you all over again from scratch.’

Pulling him to his feet, I laid a kiss on the soft lips, the sweetness of our bond flowing through my veins like honey. 

‘Well,’ I grinned. ‘It seems out little misunderstanding hasn’t affected the things that count.’

I was rewarded with a sunny smile that promised so much. I’d almost forgotten about Donnie but when I glanced over at her, I could see a melancholy in her eyes.

I knew she loved me. I reciprocated that love, but now I had bonded with my destined mate and things had changed. But that didn’t mean Donnie couldn’t have a place in our lives, if she wanted it.

I’d talk to her later, but Jared and I had to get back to work. Although there was time before the call, we still had make-up to contend with.  
‘We gotta to go, Jared,’ I said. 

‘You want me to get our driver to take you to the hotel, Donnie?’ I asked.

‘I’m fine,’ she answered. ‘I’ll get a taxi.’

 

Once they were gone, Donnie collapsed onto the sofa, her eyes brimming with tears. 

She’d been harassing Jensen to find his mate, and she’d been truly happy for him now that he’d found Jared.  
But still, to see Jensen with his new love was hard to take.

With a profound inhale, she chastised herself.  
She was a beta, a stepping stone to the omega. That was her position in life. She was no longer needed…unless!  
tbc


	13. It's A Wrap

‘It’s a wrap,’ the director called.

Jensen and Jared high-fived each other and strolled over to have a quick look at the dailies, before leaving the set.  
‘I think it came out all right,’ Jared said studying the shots.

‘Yeah. I only hope they don’t call us back to redo some tiny detail that doesn’t sit right with special effects,’ Jensen grunted. It had been a tiring scene to film, but they’d tied up episode six.

 

As Jensen lifted his eyes, he spotted a familiar, big-boned, red-bearded figure at the back of the crowd of workers. ‘Mac, you old coot,' he called out, lifting his arm in greeting. ‘What are you doing up in Van?’

McDonald came towards them, clapping a heavy hand on Jensen’s shoulder. ‘I came up with Donnie. She’s great company. So, how’s my pupil making out?’ 

‘I’m getting there, or at least that’s what they tell me,’ Jensen replied wryly. ‘This is my co-star, Jared Padalecki. He gets to play against my awesome acting in practically every scene, poor kid!’

‘How do, Jared,’ Mac said gripping the young man’s hand in a bone-breaking crush. ‘I’ve seen some of the dailies. You boys have great chemistry. Never thought I could get this lad here to merit the name of ‘actor’ but I see he’s made progress.’

‘So, he’d never acted before?’ Jared asked, curious as to who the burly, red-headed, man was. Jensen had been particularly evasive about certain aspects of his past life, even before they’d bonded.

‘Nope,’ was the flat reply. ‘Took to it like a fish to water, though.’

‘Tell me more,’ Jared said, arching an eyebrow. Any aspect of his new mate’s true past life was a titbit to relish, for 'Ross' had constructed a different persona.

 

‘Come on, Mac. Let’s go for coffee. I got news for you,’ Jensen cut in hastily.  
Jared had been in a good mood during filming, he didn’t want him to pick up from where he’d left off last night!

‘Good news, I hope,’ Mac grinned. ‘You’ve got a twinkle in your eye.’  
'Yeah. Awesome good!’ Jensen grinned back, casting his gaze over Jared.

‘Lead the way then, laddie’  
‘Uh, and Mac, don’t forget I’m Ross to everyone here.’

A finger to his lips, the drama coach nodded. ’Got it…. Ross.’

 

When Jensen had drunk his fill of coffee, he gazed lovingly over at Jared, stretched out his hand and curled his fingers around his mate’s.

Mac frowned. ‘What am I seeing here?’

‘We’re bonded,’ Jensen said with a doting expression.

The drama coach leaned back in his seat with a sigh, much to the mated couple’s surprise.

‘Mac?’ Jensen asked, bewildered. ‘You’re not going to congratulate us?’

‘Of course, of course! Finding one’s soulmate is the most wonderful moment in a person’s life. I’m truly happy for you both, but it does present a problem.’

‘Oh, and what’s that?’ Jensen was feeling kind of pissed at his friend for his seeming indifference.

‘Well. For a start, you’re playing brothers on-screen. If the viewers know you’re a bonded couple in real life, they’re going to study your every movement, wondering how much of your true relationship is bleeding through in the scenes you play together.’

Mac held up a hand to stop Jared from pitching in, before continuing.  
‘I know you’ll assure me that while in Sam and Dean mode, you’ll recite your roles as true professionals, but that won’t stop people from fantasizing.’

‘What the fuck?’ Jensen blustered. ‘We know to keep our private lives separate from our characters.’

Shaking his head, Mac continued. ‘It doesn’t work that way, Jensen. If either of you were playing any other character on the show, there would be no problem with two mates acting together.  
But as brothers, the sexual aspect of your true relationship will transfer in the fans mind to Sam and Dean.  
And I don’t need to remind you how society judges incest! Any combination of Alpha, Beta and Omega, is accepted behaviour, but incest is regarded as a shocking perversion.’

Jensen passed a hand over his face, trying to absorb Mac’s words.  
‘I can’t believe we’re having this conversation, dude. Lot’s of bonded couples, and even the occasional threesome, act in the same show. Even on the ones …. TeleView… produces.’

‘It’s no good you posing objections, laddie. I’m older than you. I know how these things go. As head of the Network, you might find yourself having to cancel your own show.’

Jared who’d been listening attentively to the exchange, spoke up. ‘You really think there’s a danger the show could be dropped, if our bond was made public?’

Mac nodded. ‘It’s a distinct possibility.’

‘So, ‘ Jared continued calmly. ‘We keep it a secret. Don’t tell anyone we’re bonded until Supernatural runs its course. We’ve got a good thing going here. There’s enthusiasm for the show from the troupe and writers. It’d be a shame for people to go looking for new jobs just because of Jensen and me.’

 

At his words, Jensen stared at him in horror. ‘No Jay, that’s not how it’s gonna be. I want to shout it to the world that we’re a couple. I’m so proud of being your Alpha.’  
‘And me of being your Omega,’ Jared smiled.  
The love in Jensen’s eyes sparkled like the rays of an emerald sun, warming the younger man’s heart.

‘But we don’t live in a vacuum. We have duties to the show too,' the younger man continued.

Jensen was taken aback by Jared’s willingness to keep their bond a secret and he voiced it. ‘Let me get this straight, Jay. You think we should carry on as if nothing’s changed?’

‘I think we have to consider it, at least. It’s a decision we need to take together, cos’ we’re going to have to live with the consequences together, however things turn out.’

 

With an incredulous sigh, Jensen gulped down the rest of his coffee and slouched back in the chair. ‘We can discuss it later. It’s too important to settle right now. Listen, guys, I told Donnie I’d go over to her hotel. We have to talk. You don’t mind if I leave Jared in your company, Mac?’

‘Na, not in the least, laddie. I’ve some interesting tales to tell about your acting lessons, which I’m sure Jared will be delighted to hear!

With a groan, Jensen pushed back his chair and bent down to whisper in Jared’s ear. ‘See you in my apartment tonight?’  
‘Depends on what Mac tells me,’ Jared answered, poker-faced.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. ‘Two against one!’ But he was smiling as he made his way to the exit.  
For now, the image of Jared’s beautiful face and body stretched out on the bed, waiting for their second night of bonding, was enough to banish all other worries.  
tbc


	14. Jensen and Donnie

Wrapped in the hotel’s fluffy-white courtesy bathrobe, Donnie answered the door, her wet hair dripping onto the carpeted floor. ‘Come on in. I was showering. Trust you to turn up at a bad moment, Jen.’

Jensen took in the perfect, heart-shaped face, the glossy hair curling at the tips as it began to dry, her curvaceous body; Donnie was beautiful inside and out.  
He’d always known, but it was only now, when he’d bonded with his true mate, that he really became aware of how dear to him she was.

He pulled her into his arms, holding her close. It wasn’t a sexual embrace, more reminiscent of a brother who'd unexpectedly found a long-lost sister.  
No word was uttered, Jensen simply cradled her, as one would a child.

It was Donnie the first to pull back, turning quickly away. She didn’t want Jensen to see the moistness in her eyes. 

‘Hey,’ he said softly, gripping her arm, forcing her to face him. ‘It’s gonna be okay. We…’

She pressed a finger to his lips. ‘Don’t make this any harder than it is, Jen. I knew this day was coming. I was ready for it. You don’t need to feel guilty ...or whatever it is you’re feeling.’

‘I know you were ready,’ Jensen smiled, clasping her fingers in his own. ‘And don’t get me wrong. I’m ecstatic about my bonding with Jared. It’s just that things came to a head so suddenly, there was no time to prepare for what happened.’

‘What was there to prepare for, Jen? When an alpha scents his mate, he doesn’t wait around to claim him.’

‘True,’ Jensen grinned. ‘Still, if I ever see that fucking amulet again, it’ll be too soon!’  
:

‘I’m…. just gonna get dressed,’ she said, pointing to the bedroom door. ‘Why don’t you order coffee?’

Jensen’s gaze followed her as she moved away.  
Once, he’d have gone after her, the bathrobe disappearing onto the floor faster than taking a breath, laughing together as they tumbled onto the bed to make love.  
Somehow it saddened him that the urge was dulled down to almost zero.  
Bonded couples were monogamous, but it wasn’t unheard of for there to be an exception, if both mates were willing.

Sighing, he called room service and ordered.

 

The coffee had already arrived when Donnie came back into the room, dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a halter-neck top.

‘Drink it while it’s hot,’ Jensen said, patting the seat next to him on the couch.

Flopping down, she grabbed a cup of the black liquid. ‘So, how does it feel to be a bonded mate?’ she asked.---Too gaily. Jensen thought forlornly.

‘Terrific! Jared’s the sweetest of guys. I couldn’t have found anyone better.’

‘Yeah,’ Donnie grinned. ‘He’s smokin' hot too!’

Jensen’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. ‘As Hell! But I’m here to talk about you. How did you know Jared and I had bonded from way down in LA?’

‘I fainted. Seems when there’s a powerful bond between an alpha and his beta, the beta feels the break in the relationship when the alpha bonds with his true mate.’

‘Ah,’ Jensen commented. ‘So, you and me have… had … that kind of bond?’

‘So, it seems,’ Donnie shrugged. ‘Anyway, it’s a moot point now.’

‘That makes you an unattached beta. Any ideas on what you’re gonna do?’

‘Get back to work, what else? The company isn’t going to run itself while its CEO is busy playing actor with his mate. Somebody’s got to do the slogging!’ 

‘Uh-huh! You know you love bossing them all around. Dictator Donnie!’ Jensen quipped.

She chuckled. ‘You know me too well, Jen!’  
:

‘But I wasn’t talking about work, Donnie. I meant, your sentimental ambitions. You’re free now to find a mate of your own. Another beta or even an omega. There are plenty of potential mates out there…...’

With an exasperated sigh, Donnie got to her feet. ‘Are you gonna try to find me a replacement for you, Jen? That’s not really any of your business. My love life isn’t under your control any more. I’m free to remain on my own if I want.’

‘No.’ Jensen growled, rising to his feet and grasping her by the shoulders. ‘You deserve the best, Donnie. A mate who’ll love you as you merit.’

Annoyed, she shrugged out of his hold. ‘You can’t always have your own way, Jensen. You have Jared to think about. That should be concern enough.’

 

But Jensen caught her again before she could move away. ‘Listen! You know that when there’s a male-male bonding, the beta, if she's a female can remain as part of the pack.  
I need to get back to Jared, but I’ll leave you to think about it.’

With that, he strode to the door, leaving Donnie to stare after him, open-mouthed!

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Evening was falling over the Vancouver skyline when Jensen exited the taxi and jogged up the steps to the building’s main entrance.  
Jared would be waiting for him…he hoped anyway!  
The elevator seemed to take forever before it coughed him out at his floor. 

 

All thoughts of Donnie flew his mind as he sensed his omega’s nearness. So, Jared had forgiven him, he grinned.

The blood thrummed though Jensen’s veins, the heat through his belly. The primal, alpha, urge, residue of his species’ evolution from the wolf, making ready to dominate his mate, to once again claim him, overwhelm him with his sexual prowess---never to let him go!

The door flew open and Jared threw himself against him, his lips searching out his bonded's mouth.

With a growl, his strength augmented by irresistible passion, Jensen lifted the taller man in his arms as if he were a child, kicked the door shut behind hin, and threw them both down on the bed!


	15. Back To Los Angeles

When she heard the rat-a-tat on the door, for a moment Donnie thought it might be Jensen. But when she went to open it, there stood Mac.  
‘Hi, Donnie,’ he said, his ruddy face marred by a concerned frown.

‘Mac! Uh… come on in.’  
She’d rather have remained on her own, but Mac had been a friend of her parents, before becoming hers too. She’d known sending Jensen to him for acting lessons would reap a reward.

‘I saw Jensen getting into a taxi not long ago. You two worked things out?’ he asked.  
‘There was nothing to work out, Mac. Everything is as it should be. Jen has bonded with Jared, and I have to get on with my life.’

But Mac wasn’t fooled. ‘It’s a heart-breaking moment when a beta has to stand aside for the omega, especially when there’s been such a strong empathy between them as it is for you and Ackles. But you’re a remarkable woman, Donnie. You can make a life for yourself independent of the past.’

She turned away, in doubt as to whether she should unburden herself to the big Scotsman. Then with a sigh she did. ‘Jensen hinted that we could maybe become a threesome….

Hastily, Mac stepped into her personal space and gripped her arms. ‘Nay, lassie. You don’t deserve to be a third wheel,’ he scolded. ‘There’s someone out there just waiting for you. You can’t turn back the clock. Jensen will only ever have eyes for his omega. Oh, he’ll say you’re a part of their family, and he’ll surely try and keep his word to the best of his ability, but the only one to get hurt in the event, would be you.’

‘Oh, Mac,’ was all Donnie managed to get out, before the tears she’d been holding back all day, finally fell.

‘That’s right, lassie,' he hushed, enfolding her in a comforting embrace. 'Let it all out, but then put this part of your life behind you and look to the future.’

‘God, I’m sorry, Mac. I don’t usually act like this. I don’t know what came over me,’ Donnie said pulling back embarrassed, wiping the tears from her eyes. ‘It’s just been a bad day.’

‘Sit yourself down here,’ Mac said leading her to the couch, ‘and listen to me. Go back to L.A. and to your job. Don’t linger here. That would be the biggest mistake you could make.’

‘You’re right, Mac. Thanks.’ She smiled gratefully at him. ‘I was intending to stay here in Van for a few days, but…it's better I go. There’s a late flight which I might be able to catch.‘

‘That’s my girl. Leave everything to me. I’ll get reception to book you a seat while you get yourself ready. I doubt the plane will be busy mid-week. Tomorrow morning when you’re back at work, with problems up to your hair-line, you’ll not have the time to pine for what has been.’

‘You coming back with me, Mac?’ Donnie asked.  
‘No, lassie, I think I’ll hang on a bit longer. Tomorrow the filming starts on episode seven, and on Tuesday the show premieres on TVE. Gotta admit, I’m curious to see the public’s reaction.’

Donnie gave a wry smile. ‘They’re gonna love Supernatural. Jensen has demonstrated acting abilities neither of us thought he had, and Jared is just so picture perfect for the part of Sam. It’ll be a success, you’ll see. Jensen liked the idea as soon as he read the first draft, and he’s never wrong when it comes to predicting a hit show.’  
‘Your problem, Donnie is that you’ve put him on a pedestal. Not even a king can rule well without his advisors, and you’ve been that, and far more for him. Time cut the cord and concentrate on yourself now.’

 

With that, he turned and left the room. Donnie heaved a sigh and began gathering her stuff together.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
As they broke away from the kiss, Jared grinned. ‘Maybe we should get rid of our clothes first. They kind of get in the way.’

But Jensen held him down. ‘Before anything else, I need to tell you just how much I’m awed that you’re my omega, Jared. What I feel for you is impossible to put into words, those that could describe it haven’t been invented yet.’

Jared stared up at him, mesmerized by Jensen’s green eyes and the intensity of his words.  
‘Jen, I……’  
‘No, don’t say anything, baby. Let me undress you, pamper you, love you.’

Keeling over his omega, Jensen began to unbutton Jared’s shirt, his eyes never leaving the younger man’s face. Beneath his ass he felt Jared’s cock responding to his nearness, but Jensen ignored everything except the handsome face looking up at him; the soft lips open in anticipation of what was to come.

Pushing the now unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders, Jensen bent forward to kiss the skin peeping out from above Jared’s V-necked tee, causing him to utter little sighs of appreciation. 

Sliding down Jared’s thighs, he caught the hem of the tee and pushed it up, revealing the golden expanse of the omega's belly, resplendent in all its taut glory. Jensen bent to worship it, his tongue lapping at the silkiness like a cat at its plate of milk.

 

Alphas are doted with particular strength and it didn’t take more than a second for Jensen to rip the scrunched tee apart. He pulled Jared up and slid both shirt and tee down the length of his arms, leaving him nude from the waist up.

‘S’not fair that I’m naked and you’re not,’ Jared gasped, the blood pulsing through his veins as if he’d run ten miles instead of merely lying back on a soft mattress. 

‘Of course, it is,’ Jensen replied with a lasviscious curl of the lip. ‘I’m the alpha and I get to do what I want in order to give my omega the best sex ever. But it’s not all generosity on my part! A satisfied omega gives back as good as he gets! Then you’re my little virgin. I’m the first to take you and I’m gonna be the only one until we’re both old and in a wheelchair.’

He caught Jared’s right nipple between his teeth, pulling and nibbling at it, deaf to Jared’s mews of pleasure. He dedicated the same amount of time to its twin, demonstrating unusual patience for a horned-up alpha.

All Jared’s pleasure preceptors were off the scale. If Jensen didn’t get to the point very soon, he’d melt into a puddle of boneless goo.  
But Jensen had no intention of speeding things up. He knelt up and undid the belt of Jared’s jeans, the sight of the beyond-hard cock tenting the boxers, making him crack a satisfied smile. 

When he yanked them down, letting Jared’s fine cock bob happily in freedom, Jensen couldn’t resist the temptation to immediately place his lips around it.

The hiss of pleasure which accompanied the gesture, sent his own blood roaring in his veins. This was his omega, his life partner. All other thoughts left Jensen’s mind.  
When Jared came, almost instantly, with a never-ending surge of come, his groin writhing in transport at the pleasure spreading from his cock throughout the rest of his body, Jensen, in slave of his alpha nature, almost in automatic yanked the jeans and pants from his omega and unbuttoning his pants allowed his own erection to bob free. 

Aroused to blind lust, he reached for the lube on the nearby side-table. With a deft twist of his hands, he flipped Jared over onto his front and pulled up his butt. Liberally anointing his asshole with the thick ointment, he played briefly with the tight opening until he’d widened it a little.  
But he could wait no longer to thrust his cock into his lover’s body. He needed to unite them, now and forever.

Jensen couldn’t recall an orgasm like it, except for their first coming together, but that had been fraught with misunderstandings and weird amulets! Instead, this had been pure bliss.

Gently pulling free, he collapsed in a crumpled pile next to his lover.  
‘Hey.’  
‘Hey, yourself,’ Jared replied, his face smiling and relaxed.

Jensen smoothed back the unruly curls from Jared’s cheeks. ‘I don’t just love you, dude. I adore you.’  
‘Right back at you,’ was Jared’s happy reply.  
tbc


	16. Chapter 16

Frowning, Jensen hit the call button for the third time but like the previous tries it went to voice-mail. Donnie wasn’t picking up and that was a first. She always answered his calls.

One of the troupe came up to inform him he was needed on set.  
With a huff, Jensen switched off his phone and slipped it into his pocket. She was probably under the shower, he mused, though at ten o’clock in the morning, it was unlikely.  
He’d try again later. Better to get back. Their director for this episode was a stickler for his actors being available and on time when he requested them.

As he neared the set, he glimpsed Jared’s head towering above the actress he was exchanging lines with. They were outside on location, filming the externals for the current episode Bugs, and they had to get the scenes wrapped within a certain deadline.

‘You finally decided to show up, Ross?’ Kim Manners grunted when he saw him. ‘Get your ass over there next to your comrade-in-arms!’

Jared threw him a goofy smile and instantly Jensen’s thoughts went to the memories of the night before. Images of riding his handsome and so responsive omega came pleasurably to mind.  
Just as hastily he scrubbed them from his brain and mentally ran through his lines.

Thankfully, Kim’s mood was much improved as it took only one take to complete the scene. He clapped the two actors on the shoulder and with a quirky smile congratulated them. ‘I swear, I’ve never seen two co-stars with such innate chemistry, and it transfers to film just as efficiently. You’ve got an hour before I need you back here. Use it wisely! Now shoo!’

‘Yes Sir!’ Jensen and Jared said in chorus, giving him an ironic salute, which made Kim roll his eyes, before turning on his heel to go over and check the dailies they’d just filmed.

‘So,‘ Jared grinned. ‘We’ve got an hour off. I’m gonna head over to the food van. I missed breakfast thanks to you!’  
‘I’ll be over in a minute. Just have to make a call,' Jensen replied, pulling out his phone.

‘Something wrong?’ 

‘No, no. It’s just... I tried to contact Donnie this morning, but she’s not picking up.’

With a nod, Jared left him to it and made his way towards the van. 

 

He hadn’t said a word to Jensen about Donnie, nor had Jensen mentioned her, but he was empathic enough to sense that his mate was very attached to the beta.  
However, Jared didn’t have any worries about his relationship with Jensen. The older man had declared, and demonstrated, his love in every way possible and Jared comprehended that the strength of their bond left no opening for anyone else.

Even if he was the less expert of the two, both in sex, and in interpersonal relationships between alphas, betas and omegas, he realized it was Jensen who hadn’t quite gripped the exclusiveness of their mating.

That a threesome wasn't unheard of, Jared was aware, but in this case, he couldn’t see it happening.  
Though he’d spent time yesterday chatting with Donnie, he felt no sexual pull towards her, and even with his scant knowledge, he knew a certain amount of desire had to be felt by both the alpha AND the omega towards the beta for a ‘ménage a trois’ to work.

Deep in thought, he ordered a coffee and a bacon roll before sitting down at a nearby table. He’d leave Jensen to figure things out for himself as far a Donnie was concerned. Jared wasn’t so presumptuous as to pretend to understand the dynamics between the two. 

Only if his mate asked for his help would he offer any advice.

 

‘Laddie. G’morning.’

Jared looked up to see the rubicund face of McDonald, Jensen’s acting coach.  
Since he’d arrived in Van yesterday, the big Scotsman seemed to be omnipresent.  
‘Can I sit down?’

‘Yeah, sure,’ Jared smiled. He knew Jensen held the man in high regard.

‘So, how’re things?’  
Jared grinned. ‘As good as it gets.’

‘I’ve been watching you recite. You’re good, lad. You’ve nailed the vulnerability mixed to anger vibe of the complex character Sam Winchester is. Maybe there’s just a little something to refine in your body acting. You don’t mind me saying that, I hope?’

‘It’s fine. Any constructive criticism is welcome. But that’s not why you’ve come to talk to me, is it?’ Jared declared with an inkling of instinct

‘No, laddie. You’re correct. Thing is, I’ve become very attached to Jensen. He’s a good kid for an alpha. Yeah, sometimes he tends to exhibit all the arrogance of his standing, but he has a heart of gold. I wouldn’t like to see him hurt.’

‘Well, hurting Jensen isn’t on my to do list,’ Jared replied, feeling kind of resentful that the Scotsman might be meaning him.

Mac held up his hands in denial. ‘Oh, it’s not you I’m referring to. Jensen’s the one who’s going to hurt himself by dwelling too much on Donnie’s future.’

 

Jared slouched back in the chair, his hands in his pockets. ‘It’ll be okay,’ he said eventually. ‘Whatever went down before we mated is no longer a problem. I’m not pissed at Jen’s need to do the right thing by Donnie. I’d be upset if he didn’t, cos it would mean he couldn’t give a fuck about someone he was close to.’

Mac gave a surprised smile. ‘You’re a good kid, Jared,' he said, ‘empathic with it.’

Jared shrugged, but stayed silent. 

‘Anyhow,’ Mac said, getting to his feet. ‘Donnie’s gone back to L.A. She says she needs time to figure things out. Getting back to work will be good for her.’

‘Can I ask why you’re so worried about Donnie?’

‘I knew her parents, saw her grow into a beautiful, capable, young woman. She deserves to find someone who’ll appreciate her for herself alone.’

 

 

Just then Jensen sauntered over to their table. ‘Mac,’ he frowned. ‘You know anything about Donnie? Can’t seem to get hold of her.’

‘Well, lad. She went home last night. Wanted to get back to the office.’

‘But…’

‘She’ll be fine, Jensen. I’ll keep an eye on her.’  
And with that McDonald strode off.

 

‘Is there something going on here I should know?’ Jensen asked his lover, a scowl marring the perfect features.  
‘Not really,’ Jared replied. ‘Take a seat, dude. I’ll go grab you a coffee before we're due back. We don’t want to get Kim all riled up again.’

‘What did Mac want?’ Jensen asked as Jared made to walk away.  
‘Nothing much. Just to wish us the best for the premiere of Supernatural on Tuesday.’

‘Yeah. Fingers crossed, man!’

‘It’ll be a hit,’ Jared smiled. ‘I can feel in in my bones.’  
‘And gorgeous bones they are too,’ Jensen leered. ‘I totally want to jump them!’

Jared’s eyeroll was over-exaggerated, but he could feel his cock showing interest at the idea.  
‘Not now, dude,’ he muttered to himself, conscious of his mate’s eyes following him as he walked to the van. ‘Save your enthusiasm for later.’  
tbc


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I'm going to finish the story here. I think what's important has already been said.  
> I hope you all enjoyed. :)

Epilogue.

Needless to say, the premiere of Supernatural received great ratings, Jensen’s nose for a successful script was dead-on once again.

Up in Vancouver, the cast and crew set up an impromptu party to celebrate. They’d all been huddled round various tv screens the night before, fingers crossed that the show would do well in the ratings and it had. Supernatural was go!

 

Back in Los Angeles, Donnie was one of those millions in front of the TV watching the show.  
She smiled as she saw the Winchester brothers deliver their on-screen charisma right off. 

The fight scene in Sam’s apartment and the one with Dean pushing Sam against the bridge was underlined with a subtle sexual tension, alongside the brotherly conflict it was meant to convey.  
And to think, she mused, that back when it was filmed, neither Jensen nor Jared were yet aware of their alpha/omega destiny. A mote of satisfaction filled her as she'd been the first to notice the signs.

 

She’d been back home a few days now, immerging herself in her work, and it had seemed to help. The melancholy she’d suffered in Vancouver had lightened and she felt all the better for it.  
Jensen had Jared, he no longer needed her as he did before. She had to find her own way. Anything different would be unfair to them and to herself.

Still immersed in her thoughts, her phone’s tinkle didn’t register until it was too late and the call went to voice-mail.  
‘Donnie, it’s Mac. Get back to me when you can, lass.’

She got up from the sofa, lifted the cell-phone off the table and returned the call.  
‘Mac. Hi. You still in Van?’

‘Leaving tomorrow. Everything okay your end?’

‘Great. You manage to see the show, Mac?’

‘Aye. The boys have got a hit all right. Horror, American folklore, a gleaming black muscle car, two handsome leads. Gotta say the story was pretty interesting too. Had me hooked anyway. And it seems my drama lessons to Jensen really did pay off. He’s a natural.  
But that’s not why I called, Donnie. On Saturday, my nephew’s coming to visit. The lad’s never been out of Scotland before …’ 

‘…. Wait, what? You have a nephew? You never told me that’ Donne broke in, surprised.

‘Aye. That’ll be ma’ sister Shona’s boy. Jamie. They have a farm in the Highlands. They’re busy all year round. Never have time for a holiday, so Shona says anyway. I’m the one who goes there to visit.  
This time the lad’s finally agreed to come over and make his old uncle happy.  
Listen. I wonder if you’d be free to have dinner with us, maybe Sunday. I’d like to take the boy somewhere decent. I’m more of a diner guy myself, so maybe you could pick out a good restaurant? That is if you want, lass.’

‘Uh…yeah…. I guess,’ Donnie replied. ‘I’ll text you the place and time.’  
‘Thanks, Donnie. See you then.’

 

Mac closed the call and Donnie was left gazing at the screen. She hadn’t known Mac even had a sister let alone a nephew. The big Scotsman could be as close-mouthed as a clam when he wanted.

 

Just then the phone trilled again and this time Jensen’s name came up.  
Her finger hovered over the accept button. She’d been letting his calls go to voice mail, acting like a teen who’d been dumped for someone cooler, but she wasn’t a teen, she was an adult who should know how the game was played. It was time to grow up.

She put the phone to her ear.  
‘Jensen. Hi.’  
‘Donnie! Fuck! Why haven’t you been answering my calls? I was worried about you.’

‘I’m fine, Jen. It’s been hell in the office lately, but things have calmed down now.’

Jensen wasn’t an idiot. He knew it wasn’t because of work that Donnie hadn’t been picking up, but if she was going do it this way, then he'd bite.

‘Did you watch the Premiere?’ he asked. ‘You know I value your opinion. What did you think?’

‘It’s gonna be a hit, Jen. You and Jared were terrific. How is he? …How are you?’

‘We’re good, though Jared can be a right little drama queen at times.....’

‘Hey! I heard that …’ a faint voice in the background complained.’

 

Donnie gave a grin. Omega or not, she was sure Jared would give her alpha boss a run for his money. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders now that she’d heard Jensen’s voice again. Things were going to be fine.

‘Has Jared got you by the short and curlies already?’ she teased  
‘Hey, I’m the alpha in this relationship and alphas never get subjugated.’

‘Subjugated…big word, Jen.’ Then her voice grew serious. ‘I just want you to know I’m truly happy for you and Jared.’

‘Thanks Donnie. I….’  
‘Please, don’t say anything else, Jen. Just…leave things as they are. It’s all good.’ 

Her voice took on a lighter tone as she told Jensen about Mac’s nephew coming over.  
‘He’s invited me out with them. Kid’s never been to the US before.’

‘Cool. Listen, I got to run,’ Jensen said. ‘We’re in the middle of a night shoot for the next episode. It’s been good to hear your voice, Donnie. Don’t pull any more of that crap of not taking my calls, you hear!’  
‘Don’t worry, Jen. I’m back to my overbearing self,’ she laughed and cut the call.

She hadn’t been lying when she said things were fine. They were. Putting all thoughts of Jensen from her mind she concentrated on finding the most suitable restaurant to take Mac and his little Scottish nephew to.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the Sunday, Donnie was the first to arrive at the ‘Red Pepper’, an Italian place where she’d booked a table for three.

She’d intended waiting outside till Mac arrived, but the October air was chilly, so she pushed open the door and let the waiter escort her to their table.

As she waited, she browsed the menu, though she already knew what to order. She’d been here many times with Jensen and the fact that she wasn’t feeling gloomy at the recollection of him sitting across the table from her, left her feeling weirdly elated. 

 

There was a rustle at her shoulder. Mac had finally arrived. Turning her head to greet him, the smile forming on her lips quickly morphed into an open-mouthed gasp as she set her eyes on Mac’s 'little' nephew. 

The man standing by his side was almost as tall as Jared, but far more muscular. The resemblance to his uncle Mac was striking. Jamie was a younger version of him.

‘Donnie,’ Mac apologized. ‘Sorry to keep you waiting, lass but there was a hell of a lot of traffic on the roads.’

He turned towards his nephew. 'This is Jamie Anderson, my wee nephew, come all the way frae Bonnie Scotland to visit with his old uncle.’

‘Donnie, ‘It’s nice to meet you,’ Jamie said solemnly, gripping her hand in a firm shake before taking his seat. ‘Uncle Mac here’s been singing your praises since I arrived and now I can see why.’  
A smile lit his features and Donnie felt her bones melt under the assault of it.

‘Nice place you picked out, lass,’ Mac was saying, but Donnie was deaf to his words, caught up as she was in the blue brilliance of Jamie’s eyes. 

She smiled back. Who knows, maybe that old adage of ‘when one door closes, another opens’ was gospel after all.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

‘Hey,’ Jared said, coming to stand beside his mate. ‘You feeling better now that she’s answered you?’

With a smile, Jensen clapped a hand on Jared’s shoulder. ‘Everything’s as it should be, honey. From here on in, the sky’s the limit.’

The End


End file.
